1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure in a saddle-ride vehicle having two or more rear wheels.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore there has been known vehicles of the above-mentioned type in which a swing arm type rear suspension is adopted (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 1-29194).
There also have been known vehicles of the above-mentioned type in which an independent suspension type rear suspension is adopted. Vehicles having different types of rear suspensions usually must also have different types of body frame. However, from the standpoint of cost reduction would be desirable to have a construction which permits a common use of a body frame between vehicles having different rear suspensions.